Pledge
by eL Leo Zi
Summary: USUK . . udah gitu aja/ gapandenulis summary


**[ FF AXIS POWER HETALIA ] PLEDGE**

[ FF AXIS POWER HETALIA ] PLEDGE

Title : PLEDGE

Rate : K

Genre :

Chapter : Oneshoot

Pairing : USUK, FRAUK(slight), AMEJAP(slight)

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya_boleh gak chara Hong Kong, IceLand, dan Japan jadi milik aku? :3 *dilempar ke jurang

Pledge, punya Anak2 Gazette,

XD

WARNING : Abal, gaje, shounen-ai

A/N : Ntah kenapa ya, habis denger lagu The GazettE-Pledge, gua jadi pengen buat ff USUK, dan berakhir sad end mungkin. Jkakakakakakakakaka...*ditampol*

oke, cekidot!

Kedua mempelai pun mulai berikrar di depan altar. Dilanjutkan dengan bertukaran cincin dan berakhir dengan ciuman. Lalu semua yang menyaksikan upacara tersebut akan bertepuk lalu disambut dengan ucapan 'Selamat'.

Di saat kedua mempelai berikrar...

Sementara, dikursi tempat orang-orang yang di undang untuk menyaksikan upacara tersebut, diantara orang-orang yang tengah berdiri di kursi urutan kelima, kedua orang sedang bertautan tangan dalam diam dan wajah sedikit merona.

"Arthur..."

Arthur menoleh,

"Ya? Alfred?"

"Suatu saat nanti... maukah kau berikrar bersama ku di depan altar, dan hidup bersama ku selamanya?"Tanya Alfred.

Arthur terbelalak kaget, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesaat hening.

"Arthur?"

"mm... ya."Jawab Arthur dengan suara pelan.

3 tahun, Alfred dan Arthur telah berpacaran, dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sejak Antonio dan Lovino menikah, Alfred semakin menyayangi Arthur. Dan, ia selalu beranggapan bahwa hubungan mereka berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Itu anggapannya. Dan anggapan itu sesaat buyar, mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan Arthur sejak pertanyaannya di pernikahan Antonio dan Lovino saat mereka berikrar. Arthur terkadang menjauhinya, bahkan agak tergagap saat bersamanya.

"Arthur... maukah kau menaiki wahana permainan yang terakhir?"Tanya Alfred sambil berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"...ya."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju Ferris Wheel. Dan menaiki salah satu *apasih yang di pinggirnya itu, namanya... ah, ga penting*

*skip

Wahana itu pun bergerak. Alfred mentap Arthur yang tengah memandang pemandangan indah lewat kaca.

"Hei, Arthur..."

Arthur menoleh, Alfred menatap matanya dalam-dalam mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di mata itu. Memastikan ada tidaknya kebohongan dari pamcaran mata itu.

"Apa kau menyayangi ku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku?"

Arthur tertegun.

"..Tentu saja, baka."Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Alfred tesenyum, mengesampingkan kelakuan aneh Arthur selama ini. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Arthur. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tepat saat melewati puncak.

Alfred melemparkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Baru saja ia pulan sahabis bermain bersama Arthur di taman bermain, dan mengantarnya pulang. Ia sadar ada yang aneh dengan Arthur. Ada apa dengan Arthur? Beberapa kali pikirannya melompat kearah yang tidak-tidak. Namun ia segera membuang pikiran-pikiran konyolnya itu. Ia ingat. Arthur mulai aneh sejak ia menanyakan sesuatu saat menghadiri pernikahan kemarin. Jangan-jangan... ia masih kepikiran pertanyaan ku itu? tapi... bukankah sudah ia jawab? Ia kemudian berpikir lagi. Atau... pertanyaan itu mengganggunya?

Arthur memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah ini ia akan pulang. Menjadi mahasiswa itu memang melelahkan, setelah kemarin ia bermain seharian bersama Alfred di taman bermain. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju papan tulis untuk menghapus papan tulis itu sebelum pulang. Namun, sebuah pelukan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Git! Lepaskan!"Serunya tak nyaman.

"Aah~ jangan begitu ma cherie~"Ucap seseorang di belakangnya yang tengah memeluknya dan kini menempelkan kepala nya di atas bahu Arthur. Siapa juga kalau bukan Francis Bonnefoy. "Aku sudah menahan diri agar tidak menempel padamu sejak senin yang lalu~"Sambungnya.

Arthur terdiam. Melanjutkan menghapus papan tulis dan mengabaikan tangan Francis yang tetap memeluknya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, tentunya.

Lagi-lagi tangan Francis menghentikannya, kini tangannya memegang kepala Arthur dan meghadapkan wajah Arthur ke arah wajah Arthur kembali bersemu.

Dan, Francis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur. Dan sedetik kemudian, Francis mengecup bibir Arthur. Arthur terbelalak, awalnya ia menolak dan berusaha memberontak, dan berniat mengucapkan kata-kata yang kotor namun, di urungkannya. Dan sesaat kemudian ikut terhanyut akan ciuman Francis, menikmatinya.

Alfred keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia baru saja memulangkan beberapa buku untuk di pelajari. Alfred belajar? Itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya terpaksa belajar, karena dipaksa oleh teman satu kelompoknya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan, batinnya. Aku bawa payung tidak ya?

Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelas nya. Tanpa tahu akn ada sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkannya.

Alfred tetap berjalan, dan terdiam di depan pintu yang tertutup, ketika mendengar desahan seseorang di dalamnya. Dengan ragu, ia membuka pintu. Sekejap, ia bagai di sengat listrik melihat sesuatu setelah ia membuka pintu. Francis dan Arthur yang tengah berciuman panas.

Ia mematung. Begitu pula, kedua orang yang sedang berciuman tadi, menyadari ada yang membuka pintu dan melihat mereka. Keduanya terkejut, terutama Arthur, ia terbelalak.

"Arthur... kau..."

Arthur melepaskan Francis ,

"Tidak, Alfred... ini bukan..."Ketakutan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Alfred berbalik, berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

"ALFRED!"

Arthur berniat mengejar Alfred. Namun, tangan Francis menghentikannya. Arthur menoleh, dengan air mata yang tengah menggenang di matanya.

"Kumohon, Francis..."

Francis pun melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Arthur mengejar Alfred. Lalu menatap kosong pada papan tulis yang baru setengah di hapus.

Alfred berhenti di tengah taman depan kampusnya. Mengatur nafasnya. Mengapa ia berlari? Mengapa? Mengapa Arthur menghianatinya? lalu ia mnoleh keblakang ketika mendengar seseorang berlari kearahnya. Menatap Arthur yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, air mata Arthur mengalir di pipi pemuda itu.

"Mengapa Arthur?"

"..."

"Jadi jawabanmu waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka?"

"..."

"jadi itu sebabnya kau bertingkah aneh sejak kau bertanya waktu itu?"

"..."

"Jangan menangis!"

"Maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Kau tahu Arthur, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini!"Seru Alfred, air matanya mulai berlinangan.

"Maaf, Alfred..."

"Dan kau menghancurkan semuanya..."

"..."

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Arthur tetap menangis, kini ia telah di penuhi rasa menyesal atas kebohongannya. Ia mencintai pemuda di depannya itu. Namun, di lain pihak ia di tunangkan dengan Francis dan ia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda mesum itu juga. Piye tho! owo owo

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari Alfred tengah memeluknya.

"Alfred?"

"Jawab aku, Arthur... apa kau bahagia dengan Francis?"

Mau tak mau, Arthur mengangguk pelan.

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum hangat pada Arthur.

"Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja... aku rela Arthur. Asal kau bahagia."Ucapnya lembut.

Tangisan Arthur kembali pecah. Ia memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Alfred..."

"Tidak apa."

setelah itu, keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan Arthur pun meninggalkan Alfred di taman itu. Dan hujan yang semula hanya gerimis, kini mulai deras. Dan Alfred masih berdiri di tengah taman. Menatap air hujan yang kini mengguyurnya. Hatinya hancur. Kesedihan masih meliputinya. Ia pun menunduk, menatap tanah yang tak lagi kering. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang sok hebat tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang sok tegar, dan berusaha seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal dia telah hancur di dalam.

Dan, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menoleh begitu menyadari ada seseorang di sebelahnya dan kini telah menutupinya dengan payung. Dan, ia melihat seorang pemuda asal Jepang, Kiku. Tangan kanan nya memegang sebuah payung yang menutupi dirinya dan Alfred. Dan tangan kirinya menjinjing 2 buah tas.

"Alfred-san, kalau kau hujan-hujanan begini, kau bisa sakit lho."Ucap Kiku.

Alfred hanya diam. Beruntung, air hujan menyamarkan air matanya, sekarang, tapi...

"Alfred-san, kau baru saja menangis ya?"Tanya Kiku tepat.

Alfred kaget.

"Ti.. tidak.."Jawabnya.

"Maaf, Alfred. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat semuanya."Ucap Kiku dengan muka datarnya. Padahal di dalam hati ia sudah mendengus kesal, mengetahui ia akan jarang atau malah tidak akan pernah lagi memfoto adegan pair USUK. Dasar Fudanshi.

Alfred menangis lagi, memeluk Kiku dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Alfrd-san... dingin, bajumu basah. Setidaknya mari kita ke asrama, kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin dan demam."

Alfred mengangguk pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya. Dan Kiku memberi tas Alfred. Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju Asrama.

OWARI~

abal bukan? *di lempar burger ama America

Arigato buat yang sudah membacanya~ dan kalau bisa review ya~ ^^


End file.
